My Mother, My Brother
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: After the death of her father, Naruko Namikaze must now live with her mother and brother. Not having seen them in years, she is confused as to what their relationship really means. AU. Rated M.
1. My Mother, My Brother

Naruko Namikaze, 17 years old, blonde, smart and beautiful young woman was about to start her new life. Today is the day she would move in with her mother and her twin brother. It was unexpected but at a young age of ten years old, her parents divorced, splitting up she lived with her father and her brother Naruto ended up staying with her mother. Not having any contact between the years they were split, Naruko's memories of them were very vague. It was until a few weeks ago that her father passed away in a horrible accident that she would now live with her mother. She lived in a different part of the country, some place where city folk, such as Naruko would feel unfamiliar with their customs. She sighed, looking out the window of the train, she wondered if she would feel at home. Would her mother love and treat her the same as her brother? And how would he feel as well? Her memories of him were that he would always prank people and he was very loud and he would always cling to their mother.

The train came to a stop, breaking her thoughts. As she exited the train with her backpack and suitcase, she saw a woman with beautiful long red hair adorned with a hair clip, waving at her. The blonde girl smiled, _"She looks the same as I remember her"_ walking towards her the mother she knew as Kushina, ran towards her and embraced her tightly surprising the blonde teenager.

"Oh honey, its been so long!"

Kushina said, she pulled back and looked at her. Naruko could see that she was one the verge of bursting out in tears.

"I'm so sorry about your father"

Naruko nodded and was once again pulled into another hug. The death of her father was very shocking, she got the horrible news when she was in class she had been noticed that he was in a terrible car accident that had killed him on impact. When Kushina let go, she wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes and smiled, bring herself to change the topic.

"Look at you! You're all grown up!"

Naruko smiled at her mothers comment, she really didn't know what to say.

"Well what are we standing around here for, I bet your very tired from your long trip"

"It wasn't too bad. Although I am a bit hungry"

As if on cue her stomach began to growl loud enough for Kushina to hear. Naruko sheepishly smiled.

"Well no child of mine is going to starve! Lets get you home and I'll have meal prepared for you in no time! You like ramen don't you?"

Naruko nodded however she actually didn't really like eating that stuff as it was unhealthy but she didn't want to turn down her mother's offer.

"Great! Let's go then, our house isn't too far away from here"

Kushina took her suitcase to help her carry it instead, she the lead the way to her new home. Naruko realized that she didn't have a car and guess that wasn't needed if her house was close by. As they walked, Naruko noticed that there were more trees, mountains, and terrain than the city she was used to. Kushina talked about how when she was little and all the memories together they had. When they crossed the cobblestone bridge they entered the town.

"Uhm where is Naruto-Niisan?"

Naruko asked, Kushina nervously smiled as she tried to come up to an excuse but couldn't think of one. "Well you see...Naruto-I mean your brother is a little less excited to see you as much as I am" The blonde girl had a confused look on her face which Kushina noticed.

"Don't get him wrong, he's probably waiting for you back at home. He was a bit nervous to come."

As they walked through the streets, Naruko could tell people here seemed much more friendly as oppose to the city where everybody was rude. She saw what seemed the school she would be attending along with her brother. It was a bit up top of a hill, the school it self looked very elegant almost like a mansion. They continued to walk until they arrived to small but yet comforting two story house, she assume this would be her new home. "Here we are!" Kushina opened the front gate and made her way to the door. Entering inside Naruko felt right at home. She smiled and saw that it was actually much more bigger inside.

"Your room will be right up stairs second door to the right. I'll get started on that ramen"

Naruko nodded and made her way upstairs, looking around the place she failed to see the other person in front of her, crashing into them.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

Naruko rubbed her head before looking at the person beneath her. Growing a crimson shade blush she screamed and got off her brother. Naruto, who had cushioned Naruko's fall was between her legs face first. It didn't help that she had a skirt on, he got a good look at her striped panties.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to peep! I swear it was an accident- Hey you look familiar, do I know you from some where?"

He cut his hysterical apology as he cupped his chin and stared at her, wondering where he had seen her face before. Before asking anymore questions, he was suddenly pulled into a headlock by his mother.

"Idiot don't you remember your own sister?"

"Oww Kaa-san!"

Naruto struggled between her mothers grip as he tried to pry himself off, Naruko sweat drop at them and smiled, they both seem to have a very friendly relationship; one that was very different from her father and her. "Its okay Kaa-san, Naruto-niisan hasn't seen me since we were little so its understandable" Naruko said to her mother and realized she had just called her 'Kaa-san' for the first time in a long time. Kushina released Naruto and smiled and nodded, "Okay, Naruto you make sure you get along with your sister. Got it?" She gave him an intense glare that told him to either obey her wishes or no more ramen. Naruto only nodded as he gulped, his mother's ramen was out of this world and its not like he was going to disobey her in the first place. Kushina then made her way back downstairs, telling them that the ramen would be done in a bit.

"Jeez Kaa-san," Naruto rubbed his neck before fixing his eyes on Naruko and smiling at her. "Nee-chan sorry about bumping into you like that, I should watch where I'm going next time"

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Well let me be the first to say, Welcome to our home! Trust me your gonna love it here!" He wink at her giving her one thumbs up, "Well I'll let you get settled in, if ya need anything just call my name and big brother Naruto will be at your side in a flash!" Naruko smiled and giggled before nodding. "Nii-san you were only born 10 minutes before me"

"It still makes me the older sibling!" he shouted, sliding down the stairs.

After Naruto left, Naruko entered her room and saw her new room. It was not that small, the bed was already there and a wooden desk in front of the window made it seem cozy. Compared to her old room this one seemed much more simple. She dropped her bags and laid on the bed, for a moment she dozed off until she heard her a knock on the door. She awoke and told them to enter, it was Naruto telling her that the food was ready. She nodded and told him he'd be downstairs in a bit. When she arrived to the kitchen table she saw Naruto already digging into his bowl, while Kushina had just set Naruko's bowl on the table.

"Its my special_ 'Naruto'_ ramen dish"

She said with a warm smile, Naruko sat across from Naruto and began to eat much more gracefully than Naruto. When Naruto finished he began to stare at his twin sister which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Uhm yes? Is there something on my face?"

"Sorry I'm just trying to figure out something"

Naruko, a bit flustered, tried to figure out what he was looking to find. Naruto however had locked his eyes on her chest, when he finished analyzing her, his eyes moved to the woman behind her. Comparing both of his sister and mother's chest size he wondered who won in that category. He smiled innocently when his mother caught his stare, trying to play it off but she pulled her bottom eyelid and stuck her tongue at him. The red headed woman then moved towards her daughter's side.

"Now Naruko-chan tomorrow will be your first day of school with Naruto. How do you feel about that?"

Kushina asked, hoping to catch her attention and divert her from Naruto's. Turning to her mother the blonde girl smiled.

"Well I hope Naruto-niisan will show me around, I'll be happy with that"

"Well of course I'll show you around, Nee-chan! I'll take you around the entire school, give you the full tour!"

The sheepish grin told her, he was happy to hang with her at school. Usually siblings would avoid each other in school, Naruto however was more than willing to take her on a tour, introduce her to his friends, and walk her to her class so she wouldn't get lost. After their meal they washed their plates, both teenagers were about to leave when they were pulled into a warm embrace by their mother. Naruko at first was startled by the hug but then she relaxed into it.

"Its nice to have you with us, Naruko-chan"

_"Kaa-san..."_

Kushina kissed both of them on the cheek before releasing them and suddenly squealing as if she saw a mouse. Naruko looked at her as if she was hurt but she just waved it off as nothing with a nervous smile. As the day went on, night came and Naruko was ready for bed. Lying on her bed, she thought how well its been going the first day. She definitely felt welcomed, her mother treated her like she had never left and her brother didn't seem to mind her presence in fact he asked a lot of questions about her life, what she liked, and how her father was. Her father. She missed her father but she knew he would be happy with her mother and brother. With so many pleasant thoughts, sleep began to call her and soon she fell into deep sleep.

Meanwhile in Kushina's room, soft moans escaped the red haired woman. Two naked bodies in the middle of the bed. She arched her back against her lover, arm over his neck. He held her by the waist and one hand cupping her bare breast, all while thrusting inside her womanhood. Kushina gripped the sheets of the bed, trying to suppress her loud moans she kissed her lover and moaned into his lips as they both came. Moments later they both cuddled together before Kushina spoke.

"Do you think she heard anything?"

"I don't know, Kushina-chan is awfully loud when she cums"

Kushina puffed her cheeks, pouting she playfully glared at her lover when he teased her.

"I'm serious Naruto! I don't want my daughter to be disgusted by our relationship"

Naruto brought her closer to him protectively as if someone was going to take away from him. Kushina stared at him with worried eyes when he spoke.

"Then we'll keep it a secret until its the right time"

"But what if..." she paused and blushed as she passed her hand on her stomach. "Something happens?" she felt him cup her cheek and kiss her, when he broke the kiss he smile. "Then we'll get through it together" His words put her worries to ease for the moment, she knew things would get hard but for now she decided to enjoy the moment with her lover. They both slept the rest of the night waiting for the next day to arrive.

_Note: Yes, this is an incest story. So if you don't like please don't flame or better yet don't read. Otherwise please review and tell me what you think, this story is some what inspired me to write out "Is it Blackmail?" so they might be similar._

_AN: Today I'm posting several updates, new fics, some I've been meaning to post. If not today then through out the week. Check my profile for more details. Thank you and take it easy._


	2. My New School

**I do not own Naruto. Contains Incest, don't like don't read.**

It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising. The bright light slowly beamed through the small cracks of the curtains. Naruko's eyes shuttered open, a smile graced her lips, she pulled herself out of bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom. The blonde girl took a quick shower, the girl hummed as she washed her body enjoying the water's warmth; once she was done and out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped nice and tightly around her body with another towel around her wet hair, she wondered if she was the only one up. Naruko shrugged walked the empty halls to return to her room.

In another room Kushina stirred in her sleep, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized she was nicely snuggled up onto Naruto's chest. She looked up and saw he was still fast asleep, his arms were wrapped around her and her legs were locked around one of his. Kushina leaned closer, she decided that she was going to wake him up with gentle kiss.

"Kaa-san?"

Kushina's eyes widen, Naruko was on the other side of the room she had gently knocked on Kushina's bedroom door and called her out. The red haired woman panicked she had forgotten to lock the door, she grabbed the nearest shirt and quickly placed it on and then leaped across the room to lock the door before Naruko could open it. Just when Naruko was about to crack the door open, Kushina caught the door knob and stepped in front of her daughter, blocking her sight.

"Oh Naruko-chan, Good morning"

"Good morning"

The blonde girl was taken back by her mother's choice of sleeping clothes, she wore shirt that was far to big for her. Kushina stared at the blonde and noticed the girl's school uniform. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Oh that's right, today's your first day of school isn't it?"

Naruko smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh, I'm very excited" Kushina couldn't help but to smile and be happy at her daughter's excitement. It seemed she was already fitting in nicely. "I was wondering if you know where Naruto-nii is? I've checked his room and he wasn't there"

Kushina curled her lips into a nervous smile and kept the door closer to herself as she didn't want to reveal the naked sleeping blond to her daughter. She frantically shook her head making her daughter sigh. "He must of left without me then"

"N-No I'm sure your brother just went out, he'll be back. Why don't you go get yourself something to eat while you wait for him?"

The blonde girl nodded at her mother with a smile and then she turned around and made her way downstairs towards the kitchen. Kushina sighed at the close call, she closed the door and made sure to lock it this time; she then jumped on the bed where her 'lover' slept.

"Naruto! Wake up, your sister is looking for you"

Her words fell on deaf ears, he was still deep asleep. The blond shifted to his side and grabbing Kushina along the way. "Mmm Kaa-san's boobs... They're soo... Big!" Naruto chuckled a bit as he squeezed her breast to emphasize his point. His words made Kushina blush, it seemed he was dreaming and it was about her or maybe he was just faking it and actually triying to feel her up. Shutting her eyes Kushina pushed any ideas on what perverted dream he was having about her.

"Naruto-kun!" she cooed, "Kaa-san is very horny...Please wake up so you can please her" The blond smiled in his sleep as little bit of drool dripped from the corner of his mouth, slowly opening his eyes Naruto was met by Kushina's glaring eyes.

"Kushina-chan?"

The red haired woman frowned at him, she had told him not to call her by her first name anymore but he still did, the suffix didn't help either. Naruto realized her familiar scolding stare and shook his head before correcting himself.

"I mean Kaa-san! I'm sorry its just hard call you that now!" he nervously smiled, Kushina nodded and acknowledge his excuse. It was true, Naruto had been calling her by her first name for years now she couldn't remember when was the last time he had called her 'Kaa-san' before yesterday. "I guess it's fine as long as you don't slip in front of Naruko-chan" she sighed.

Naruto always feeling extra frisky in the morning went up to Kushina from behind and resume to grope her chest. "How a bit a little morning fun before we start the day, _Kaa-san_?" he emphasized, Kushina bit her lip as he rubbed and pinched her nipples through thin fabric. As much as she wanted to she knew she had a daughter downstairs waiting for him.

"Naruto! Stop, you know we can't. Not now that is, your sister is waiting for you!" Naruto groaned, his hands fell on her lap and his head rested on top of shoulder. His lips curled into a childish pout. "I knew this was gonna happen and before you know it we won't even have time for ourselves" Kushina turned to him and pecked him on the lips, she then looked him in the eye and smiled warmly. "Naruto-kun there will always be time for us but now your sister needs us. We are the only family has left, so please be her big brother and help her." Naruto knew he couldn't deny her, he always ended up doing whatever she said, he cursed her for being so damn persuasive.

"Okay fine!" Naruto said. The red haired woman gave him a tight hug and thanked him. Naruto smiled, her happiness was all it took to make him happy. Lightly sighing, he now had to break apart and get dressed. He put his boxers and pants on but couldn't find his shirt, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Kushina. She stared right back. "Wha-What?" Naruto grinned and her cute confused expression. "Take off the shirt" he said simply which made Kushina playfully glare at him. "Naruto I told you, there's no time to play games!"

"I know, I know but I can't go out without my shirt" He pointed clearly at the white t-shirt she was wearing, Kushina followed where he was point before blushing. She grasped the bottom hem of the shirt with her hands and pulled it over her head, giving Naruto a perfect view of her perky tits. "Here! N-Now get going!" the blond placed his shirt on and smiled "Not without a kiss!" Kushina sighed, he really didn't want to leave yet did he?

She gave him a small smile, this was so like him. She motioned with her finger to him to come closer, he did and was pulled into deep kiss. Kushina moaned as their tongues wrestled in each others mouths, she then broke it off to not waste anymore time. Naruto groaned, he slumped down as she pointed towards the door. "There'll be more when you get back home" Kushina smiled as she gave him a consolation prize which really excited him but still didn't want to leave.

He nodded before swiftly sneaking out her room. "Oh, if only Naruko-chan knew we wouldn't have to hide but then would she even be okay with us?" she sighed as she laid back on the bed. "A normal family is definitely out of the question now"

Naruto tip toed his way back into his room without making any noise or getting caught. He had to put on his school uniform before meeting up with his sister. He was still bummed out about not having his usual mornings with Kushina like he was use to. Don't get him wrong he loved his sister but she made things much more complicated for them if it weren't already.

Naruto grabbed his bag and then headed down the stairs. "Hopefully Naruko-chan didn't wait too long" He thought to himself, even though it would be his fault for making her wait so long.

Along his way to the kitchen he heard pop music playing. When he entered the kitchen room he froze in his place when he saw his sister shaking her hips as she danced and sang along. It seemed that she had been cooking up a meal while she waited for him but danced and sang as well. Naruko turned away from the stove and saw him with his eyes wide open, she trailed off the song as her face became red. They stood still before Naruto burst out laughing, he pounded his fist on the counter as he pointed at her. Naruko couldn't feel but feel embarrassed and humiliated.

"Naruto-niisan!"

She screamed as it echoed through the town.

**Later...**

After they had gotten their breakfast meal, the siblings left home but not before Naruto secretly got another kiss from Kushina, then they headed towards school on foot. Naruko held her bag in front of her as she walked alongside her brother, she was still upset at Naruto laughing at her. The entire scene had been incredibly embarrassing for her. Naruko glanced a shy eye towards her brother and saw that he was completely relaxed and calm, a perfect time to ask him about school.

"Naruto-nii?" Naruko practically whispered to him. Naruto turned his head towards her before she asked. "Do you think school will be any different from mine? I mean do you think I'll fit in?"

Naruto just shrugged, he didn't know much about the city folk just that they were all business and no fun. "Don't worry Naruko-chan, this school will be perfect for you" Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face while giving her a the 'nice guy thumbs up'.

Naruko smiled, it was kind of him to say that. She still felt uneasy. What if the girls were the same from her school? What if she couldn't make a single friend? If she didn't make any friends, Naruko could always hang out with her brother. She actually welcomed that possibility so she could get closer to him like they were when they were young. A perfect chance to get to him.

**Later...**

"My name is Naruko Namikaze, please to meet you"

Naruko stood in front of the class as she introduced herself. Everyone had their jaws dropped on their desk as they stared at the blonde girl. She was like a blonde angel sent from heaven. Most of the males stared at the girl's chest as she was definitely the newest champion of the biggest breast size for a student. The females just couldn't believe how innocent she looked compared to the other blond they already have.

Naruto glared at the males, specifically Kiba who was leaning from his chair panting like a dog.

"Well Naruto-chan- Err, I mean Naruko-chan." the purple haired teacher chuckled, she was use to calling Naruto 'Naruto-chan'. "You may take your seat next to..." the woman looked for an empty seat and found one next to a dark haired boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke who sat in the back looked away with no interest. Naruko nodded and made her way towards her seat. The dark haired boy raised a curious eyebrow at her.

_"She looks almost like Naruto"_

Sasuke thought to himself. He then dismissed the thought and went back to his usual business. He ignored the intense glared Naruto was giving him before smirking lightly. This could actually work in his favor.

_AN: Look I'm not gonna come up with some lousy excuse for why I haven't posted anything for a month now. I was just plainly procrastinating(Ha, that's still an excuse). Oh well, it happens. Anyways, I am trying to update more often so we'll see how that goes. Reviews, comments and all that stuff do help me update more. Tell me what you like about this story and what you don't, please nothing that just says to update or else I'll cry. I don't really have much of an outline or an end for this story yet but I am having fun with this one as well as the other ideas I have written down. lol I'm still deciding on a few things for this story. Next update might be Is it Blackmail? _


	3. Flowers and Stuff

Once Naruto had gotten his kiss and left to school, Kushina didn't really have much else to do so the red headed woman decided to take a shower before starting her day. She cursed herself for not indulging in some 'morning fun' as Naruto said it. Kushina usually enjoyed their sexy mornings even if it did make Naruto a bit late to school. After she had finished bathing, Kushina got ready to head out for work. Her job wasn't very far from her home, it was only a short walk. She had a job at a small flower shop, one that was owned by the Yamanaka family which she was good friends with. Kushina quickly arrived at her desti

"Good morning Inoichi-san" She greeted with a bright smile as she entered the store. "Oh Kushina, I thought you would be staying home today?" The blond man with a long ponytail said, he was the owner of the flower shop and was Kushina's family friend thanks to his wife. "I would but staying home with nothing to do just bores the death out of me." Kushina said as she picked a few pots of flowers and placed them up on the front window for display. "So I decide to come in for today while I wait for Naruto and Naruko-chan to return from school"

"Oh that's right, your little girl moved in" Inoichi said as he leaned on the counter, "How is she?" Kushina stopped what she was doing and took a moment to think, she placed her index finger on her cheek and looked up in thought. "Well Naruko is much more calm and relaxed than Naruto" They both shared laugh, Naruto was the number one hyperactive loud mouth in this entire town that almost anybody knew who he was.

"Well Ino-chan has been looking forward to meeting up with Naruto's sister. I'm sure they'll be great friends" Inoichi said making Kushina tense up a bit at the mention of the Yamanaka girl but the red headed woman quickly shrugged it off before Inoichi could notice. "Oh!" Kushina heard him say out of nowhere, "There is something I've been meaning to ask you Kushina" Inoichi said causing Kushina to frighten up at the blond man. She stared with an unsure look.

"Yes?"

Elsewhere, Naruto and Naruko roamed the school campus as the male blonde gave her a proper tour of the school with tips and advice. "Make sure you stay away from Kiba" Naruto said as he and Naruko walked through the halls. "He's a pervert..." But then again Naruto wasn't any different, the blond always day dreamed about his mother and those fantasies were anything but innocent. It was all he ever had in his mind when he was away from home. "The guy who was asleep during class was Shikamaru, he is pretty smart and a good friend" Naruto came to a stop when they reached a door, he pushed the door's handle and opened it, letting his sister enter first. It was a staircase that lead to who knows where. As they climbed, Naruto continued to educate her on his friends and people around him.

"Sakura and Ino are pretty cool girls, I'm sure they'd welcome you..." Naruto thought for a bit before finishing, "Well Ino for sure, Sakura can be pretty...scary sometimes" At this Naruko couldn't help but to questioned, "Why's that?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Well Sakura has a high temper and can be a bit overwhelming especially when it comes to Sasuke"

"I see the how is Ino-san like?" At this Naruto exhaled, the platinum blond was too much for Naruto sometimes. "Well Ino... She is- How'd you say... A good friend" it was the best way he could tell her for the moment but she would find out later for herself. Naruto then smiled at her making Naruko giggle. His foxy grin was contagious that it made her smile, maybe it was a twin thing.

"Here we are!" Naruto grabbed the handle of the door and pulled revealing a beautiful flowery garden rooftop. "So pretty!" Naruko said in awe as her eyes shined, the center of the floor was a small green garden of different kinds of flowers. The building they were on was the center of the school and while it was much bigger they couldn't roam the entire rooftop because there were fences that didn't allow it. "I'm glad you like it" Naruto said as the girl wandered around the garden of flowers, "I kinda help Kushi- Err, I mean Kaa-san around the flower shop when she's alone" Naruto scratched the back of his head anxiously.

_"Crap I'm slipping! Well at least I didn't say that we once ended up doing it there"_ Naruto thought to himself with a perverted grin adorned with a small blush. "Nii-san takes care of this garden?" Naruko asked, she was surprised her brother was so responsible. Naruto dropped his grin so she would not see before answering. "Well not just me there's also-"

"Naruto-kun!"

"...Ino"

Naruto frowned at the sound and winced as the said girl squealed his name. Ino Yamanaka, 17 years old and one of the most attractive girls in school was the other member that took care of the garden. Had it not been for her, students would just come and loiter the rooftop. She was pretty, confident, a smart girl and a good friend but the only thing that was annoying was her fan girlish personality. All in Naruto's opinion of course. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ino said as she walked up towards the blond before latching herself to the blond's arm. Naruto sweat dropped as he scratched his head sheepishly. "I didn't see you in class, I thought you were helping your dad back at the shop"

"Well forehead was taking her time at some weird store so we missed half of class" Ino scoffed, Sakura had dragged her to a strange gipsy store. It was for supplies for Sakura's mission to gain Sasuke's attention which Ino just thought it was silly. Surely magic potions couldn't gain someone's love, right? Ino took a moment to look at Naruto's eyes as he was smiling at her, or could it? "Uhmm Ino" he waved his hand in front of her, snapping her back into reality. She blushed a bit before nodding.

"I'd like to introduce you to my sister" Naruto motioned his arm towards the blond girl standing next to the flower garden. "Naruko" Ino's blue eyes widen at the blond's sister, she quickly released herself from Naruto's arm and walked up towards the girl, examining her closely. "Cute and beautiful" Ino murmured to herself as she leaned in to Naruko's face. Naruko stood in complete discomfort, the blonde girl was incredibly close that their noses were close to touching. "Uhh" was all Naruko could say at the moment. Once Ino was done, she smiled.

"Ino Yamanaka, please to meet you" Naruko stared widly at the blonde girl as she introduced herself and bowed politely. "Err, Na-Naruko Nam-Uzumaki" Naruko said and for the first time she referred herself by her mother's last name. Naruto, who was smiling stupidly at the two blondes, was surprised by this. It had actually felt strange, he never had another family member besides Kushina go by the Uzumaki name. It was strange and rare but it felt good and he was glad Naruko was using that name. Had Naruto finally welcome her to the family? He had been stubborn at first but reluctantly had to accept it.

Ding dong

The school's bell rang signaling that class was back in session. "C'mon, we'll talk on the way to class!" Ino said with a happy grin as she pulled the girl away leaving Naruto by himself. "I can't wait till I get home"

Hours later school had come to an end, Naruto had been eager to get back home. Both him and Naruko walked side by side like they had before. Even though Naruto and Naruko were in the same class, Naruto couldn't help but to ask how her first day was.

"Huh? My day?"

Both blonde's had come to a stop as Naruko thought about it and ran through every thing significant that had happened today. She had been more than welcomed to Naruto's class and it seemed that all the boys were drooling over her while most girls praised her beautiful hair which she wasn't exactly expecting from the female portion. All of Naruto's classmates quickly became friends with her, she had met Kiba who seemed to be too giddy when he stared at her. Naruko had also met Ino and quickly became friends with the platinum blonde, Naruko could tell she was infatuated by her brother she wondered if there were in a relationship seeing how close they were. Then there was Sakura, she was a nice girl but as her brother had told her she was a bit scary especially when it came to a certain dark haired student. All in all Naruko had to say that this was one of her best days in school, back in her old school people didn't treat her well but here she was welcomed by everyone.

Naruko couldn't help but to grin at her brother, it had definitely been a great day. Naruto was surprised by her expression, he didn't know what it was, he had never seen her like this even when they were little. Suddenly Naruto was blushing at her smile, what was this? He was actually glad that her sister was happy here? When he heard that she was moving in with Kushina and him, Naruto was worried she would ruin their forbidden relationship so he wasn't happy with her living with them. He really was an idiot after all. The blond male let out a content sigh before taking a step in front of Naruko, the blonde girl looked at her brother curiously. Naruto chuckled a bit before patting the blonde girl on the head. "I'm glad" he said as he gave her a grin that matched hers, "C'mon let's go Naru-chan"

The blonde girl happily nodded before she noticed her nickname he gave her. "Hey! That's what Sensei calls you! No fair!"

"Hahah! I think it suits you more... Naru-chan!" he laughed before sprinting away. "Naruto-Niichan!" she shouted before running after him, it seemed Naruto really liked teasing her. She smiled however, she admired the back of her brother, Naruko never did mention that it was being with him that made her day.

Moments later

When Kushina heard Naruto and Naruko laughing as they entered their home, she quickly went down the stairs to welcome them. She had left the flower shop early just to wait for the blondes, she had exciting news to tell them.

"Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan how was your day? Good I take it?" Naruko nodded and smiled before speaking, "It was a great, Kaa-san! I met so many people and made so many friends, I met Ino-chan, Sakura-san and I even saw the beautiful greenhouse Naruto-nii and Ino-chan have in the rooftop! I can't wait to go back again!" Naruko exhaled as she ran out of breath but her smile never dropped.

Kushina had a blank expression and just like Naruto she was surprised how different Naruko looked when she smiled. It brought a warm smile to her lips. She then surprised the blonde girl and Naruto when she embraced her. "Kaa-san?" Naruko question as did Naruto, the blond male was shocked when he saw her crying. "Kushina?" he asked as the red headed woman as she buried her face into Naruko's shoulder trying to hide her tears.

"I'm just so happy!" Kushina said as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks, "My daughter is back home... I'm so glad she's happy" At this Naruto couldn't help but to smirk, Kushina always was kind and that's what he loved about her, it was rare quality he didn't see in most women. "Oh my! Look at me I'm being to over dramatic!" the woman smiled at her daughter one more time before wiping the tears away and straightening herself. "It's okay Kaa-san, Naruto-nii had the same reaction too!" Naruko grinned slyly at her mother before stealing a glance at her pouting brother. "I did not"

"Now now Naruto-kun, my daughter is happy with us, I understand." then both females giggled as the blond continued to pout. "I didn't cry though" he then smiled at Naruko and Kushina, "I am glad she is fitting in nicely"

Then it hit Kushina that she had news to tell them. She was sure Naruto would be just as excited as she is. Kushina grabbed Naruto and Naruko's hand and pulled them into the living room and pushing them on the couch.

"Kaa-san?"

"Kushina?"

They both questioned but Kushina just smiled at them. She then pointed at the flowers to her side that were beautifully arranged on the coffee table. "Starting tomorrow, our family will be selling these flowers exclusively!" Naruto stared blankly before he registered what Kushina had just said, "Oh!" He exclaimed with his fist in his palm. "Do you mean...?"

"Yup!" Kushina replied with a happy smile. Naruko stared curiously, she was lost what were her brother and mother talking about? "What does this mean Kaa-san?" Naruko asked, "It means that we now have our very own flower shop, it's been Kushina's dream for quite a while now" Naruto cut in and explained as he was staring at the red headed woman with longing eyes, Naruto had supported her for years now whether it'd be by just helping out around the Yamanaka flower shop that eventually led him to enjoy flowers just as much as Ino. Kushina wanted to slap and at the same time embrace Naruto for saying such a thing in front of their daughter.

_"No! Not our daughter! She's just mine and Naruto is my son, not my husband! Naruko and Naruto are brother and sister!"_ Kushina's imagination went wild as she pictured Naruto and herself as a couple of newlyweds. _"I'm a horrible person for thinking like that"_ but what could Kushina do? After all the red headed woman was in a relationship with her son and it was more than just sexual relationship.

_**AN: Sorry to end it here, the next chapter we'll be seeing more of the school Naruto and Naruko attend. The reason I didn't show much here was because I'm damn lazy. The reason it took long to update? It was because I was not feeling this chapter when I wrote it and then just kept from putting it up.**_


	4. Morning Fun

**Contains Incest, don't like then I highly recommend leaving this page. As always I do not own Naruto.**

It was early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise over the small Leaf town. The two Uzumaki females had awaken early, Kushina eagerly wanted to take Naruko to their new flower shop. Sure the place had been there for quite a while now but to Kushina it was like a new place they shared as a family. Kushina and Naruko had to practical dragged Naruto along as well. The blond grumbled on their way to the flower shop, morning was not a friend to Naruto Uzumaki. The only way he'd wake up with a bright shining smile was if he slept with a certain red headed woman.

Naruko gasped in awe as she walked by herself around the aisle of different arranged flowers. There were so many she had seen on tv and magazines, there were also a couple of the same flowers she had seen back at the school's rooftop.

"This one is so pretty!" Naruko squealed as she carefully held the head of the flower with the palm of her hand. It was purple tulip. Naruko looked around the shop for her any sightings of her mother or brother before she picked up the flower and neatly placed the flower on her hair. She went to the nearest piece of glass and used it as a mirror, Naruko made different expressions as she titled her head. She wasn't a girl who liked to show off her looks but once in a while Naruko liked to treat herself. She smiled to at her image, "I wonder if Naruto-nii would like it" Naruko wondered, but she guess that something like this wasn't worth his time. Naruko sighed to herself before she realized the empty shop.

"Hmm? I wonder where Naruto-nii and Kaa-san are?" Naruko said as she removed the flower, she needed to put it back in it's place before looking for them.

Meanwhile at the back of the shop where they kept more flowers along with pots, chemicals and all the tools you'd need to garden, there were soft moans and whimpers coming from behind the racks of epmty flower pots.

"Na-Naruto... We need to finish-! Mmm!" Kushina faced the flowers as her rear was facing Naruto who had his hands on her waist while he thrust inside the woman's folds slow rhythmic pace. Kushina tried her best to suppress her moans from escaping but Naruto wasn't being gentle just because they were doing it outside their home. For some reason this excited Kushina and with Naruto's usual energetic mood, she was feeling lost in euphoria.

"Kushi-chan~" Naruto whispered and leaned in from behind without stopping, the blond pulled Kushina's dress up and snaked a hand under, grabbing a hold of the woman's breast. "Are you afraid Naruko will walk in on us?" Naruto grinned mischievously, he was one to tease when they fooled around.

"Do-Don't say that!" Kushina face grew red, she didn't know if it was Naruto's teasing or the fact that his cock was hitting her womb.

"Kushi's face looks awfully cute right now" Naruto was loving Kushina's expression, she seemed intoxicated in ecstasy. The blond leaned in the red head's earlobe and nibbled on it. His hands worked on her body, one hand tightly gripped the ass while the other cupped her breast and pinched her nipple.

"I wonder how Naruko's face would look when she sees her mother cum" Kushina started to regain her senses when he said this, "Wha-What do you mean?" She asked still a bit out of it. Naruto grinned and gave a sharp thrust, piercing Kushina even more, she howled quietly as he hit her womb once again.

"Naruko!" Naruto called out.

On the other side of the flower shop, Naruko heard her brother's voice calling out to her. The blonde girl neatly place the flower she held back in it's place before answering back.

"Naruto-nii? Where are you? Where's Kaa-san?" She yelled as she looked around the front of the shop.

"We're in the back! Come on over!" Naruto said from the back. Kushina's eyes were wide, what was Naruto thinking? Before she could slip out so Naruko wouldn't see, Naruto picked her up from the back of her knees, spreading her legs and showing how they were connected. "Naruto! Wh-What are you doing?!" She bit her lip, trying to hold back to moan out loud.

"I want Naruko to know about us"

Kushina's eyes widen when she heard the doorknob turn. She covered her face with her hands. This was it, her daughter was going to find about her incestous relationship. Kushina would feel even worst if it weren't for Naruto pumping into her pussy. She was about to climax but she kept her ears for her daughter. Her wet tongue stuck out as she panted wildly while her eyes rolled back. It was wrong to act like this or even feel like she did but Kushina couldn't help it and now her daughter was about to walking on her.

"Naruko!"

Kushina heard the voice of Ino Yamanaka and for the first time she was glad the blonde girl came to the rescue. She gritted her teeth as Kushina came followed by Naruto cumming as well. Kushina limped back into Naruto's arms, her eyes were filled content and relief, they had barely dodged that bullet. But Kushina was now mad at the blond holding her, she glared at Naruto as he gave a sheepish smile.

Back in the front of the shop.

"Ino-san?" Naruko said as she let go of the door knob and turned to the said blonde. Ino was smiling as she was in her school uniform. "Good morning!" Ino continued to smile as she looked at the old Yamanaka shop.

"Good morning" Naruko said as she returned the gesture. "So I guess you guys are already moving in huh? I sure am going miss this place"

Naruko curiously stared at the platinum blonde, "Oh look at me, talking like I'm going away!" Ino scratched the back of her head, a bit embarrassed.

"No it's fine" Naruko said while giving her a reassuring smile. Ino looked at the blonde girl and couldn't believe she was Naruto's sister, while Naruko did resemble her brother in some way, she did not however have the same personality.

"Why don't we walk to school together? Just the two of us" Ino pulled Naruko by her arm and held it in the similar fashion she did with Naruto. "I'm sure Naruto-kun won't mind if I steal his sister for a bit" Ino grinned slyly as Naruko could only sigh before smiling.

"Naruto-kun! Naruko-chan and I are going to go on ahead! I'll see you at school" Both Naruto and Kushina heard the front door open and close. Naruto sighed before turning towards Kushina who stood up while pulling up her panties.

"You're not still mad are you?" Naruto asked only to be ignored by the red headed beauty. "Kushi-chan?"

"Hmph!" She turned away and crossed her arms. Kushina was upset, she couldn't believe what Naruto almost did. Kushina wasn't ready to let Naruko know about their secret yet. She probably didn't want Naruko to ever know.

"C'mon Kushina, I was just messing around" Naruto explained but Kushina wasn't letting him off the hook so easily. "Our daughter almost saw us! She almost found out!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Our daughter?" Kushina covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that. "You-You know W-What I mean!" The red headed woman was flustered, her mind wasn't thinking straight.

Naruto sighed, he didn't make a big deal out of it as much as Kushina was. "I'm sorry Kushina, I just got too excited"

Kushina gave Naruto a sympathetic smile, she went up to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands. She gave him a quick kiss before looking him in the eyes. "Get going to school, you're going to be late."

"But I-" Kushina shushed him by pressing one finger on his lips, she didn't want to hear any protest. "We'll talk about it later"

But Naruto didn't want to talk later, he wanted to let her know that he meant no harm. Naruto didn't want to keep their relationship a secret, if Naruko was going to live in the same roof then she would have to accept their secret. It had been bothering him for quite a while now, Naruto couldn't tell anyone about Kushina because it wasn't common for a mother and son to have this kind of relationship. Still, the blond wished that at least Naruko knew about them and was okay with it, she was an Uzumaki she'd understand right? Naruto slowly fixed himself up, putting on his school uniform before heading out the door.

"I'm not mad, Naruto... I'm just not ready to tell Naruko just yet" especially in such an indecent manner, that wouldn't help them at all. Kushina still had many worries if their relationship got out to the public. Naruko had just moved in two days ago, she couldn't just drop something like this on Naruko out of nowhere.

Back with the two high school blondes, they both walked side to side. They didn't talk at much at first, it wasn't until Ino started to question her about her life. Ino was very curious about Naruto's sister ever since she found out she was moving over. Ino didn't even know Naruto had a sister till he mentioned she was moving in. She learned that Naruko was an academic student, she excelled in every subject and was the president of student council in her old school. In Ino's opinion, Naruko was the complete opposite of Naruto who only wanted to slack off and liked to compete in any physical sport even though he wasn't part of any team.

"Well what about you Ino-san?" Naruko asked.

"Please just call me Ino, no need for formalities if were gonna be friends" Ino said with a smile. "Okay Ino, tell me a little bit about yourself. How long have you known my brother?"

Ino took the moment to think, no one had ever asked her these questions especially the one about Naruto. With Sakura as a childhood friend they already knew everything about each other.

"Well as you saw heard yesterday, I am part of the flowering club. The flower shop we use to own, was where I grew up. I love flowers and taking care of them" Naruko was fascinated by Ino's passion for flowers. Ino was just as passionate and dedicated as Kushina. Naruko had never met a girl like Ino before, all the other girls in her old school were too busy trying to be something they weren't and chasing pretty boys.

"And-And as for Naruto, well we've known each other since we were kids" Ino laughed nervously, she was a bit embarrassed about it.

"Oh so are you and my brother dating?" Naruko asked bluntly, she had been curious about this since she saw how close in contact they were in. Ino stuttered as she waved her hands in front of her, "N-N-No! It's not like that- I mean we do hangout b-b-but it's not like we're dating yet"

_"Yet?"_ Naruko thought as she found it cute how someone had a crush on her brother.

Ino sighed, here she was stammering like crazy and in front of her crush's sister. "Well it's not like I haven't tried before..." Ino referring to asking Naruto out, "It's just a bit... Complicated" Naruko could only raise her brow, had her brother done something bad to Ino? Sure he has dense but he would never hurt someone's feelings.

Ino could see the confused expression the blond girl next to her had, she couldn't help but to sigh once more. "Back when we were kids, I wasn't exactly Naruto's best friend." Ino paused for a moment to glance at the girl before she continued. "I was naive back then. You see when we were little, Sakura, the pink haired girl you met yesterday, and I had a crush on this boy named Sasuke. You know the guy that sits next to you?" Naruko nodded and the Ino continued. "And Naruto was the annoying little brat that would always get in the way"

Ino smiled as she remembered her childhood days. "He really did grow on me eventually and I somehow fell for him..." For a moment Ino was on cloud nine, she then quickly snapped back into reality when she realized who she was talking to. "Bu-But don't tell him, it'd be really embarrassing"

Naruko gave her fellow classmate a trusting smile before nodding. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul"

Both girls giggled at their little secret they now had between each other. Naruko was glad someone would trust her enough to tell her personal things to her. She was happy that Ino was her friend. Ino herself was glad that she could talk comfortably about her crush to another person, not only was she another friend but Naruto's twin sister. She could already tell that Naruko and her would be good friends.

_An: I'd like to thank a special reviewer from the last chapter for his feedback, honestly I was giving up on this story but they help me gain my motivation back to continue. So please, if you like the story or anything tell me! Thank you Rixxell Stryfe!_

_PS: Comments like "plz update soon" or "interesting" don't help, I appreciate the review but it doesn't help me much to provide with what you guys wanna see... I mean would you guys like it if I added a netorare scene? (look up the term if you don't know what it is)_

_PSS: I know I said I was going to update 'N of the Dead' but I'm holding back on it for a bit._

_PSSS: Happy Birthday to Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite character if you didn't know, for his present I decided to give him a harem. Suggestion polls are put on hold for a while =]_


End file.
